Most heavy-duty vehicles utilize dual-mounted tires to support large loads. A dual tire arrangement typically consists of a pair of tires mounted on wheels in a side-by-side configuration on a drum that is then mounted on each side of an axle. Because dual wheels and tires are heavy, two or more people are required to lift the tires and wheels onto an axle or to remove them from the axle. As a result, a number of wheel dollies have been developed to facilitate removal and mounting of dual tires on an axle by one person.
In the past, wheel dollies have typically been designed to have two forks that protrude from a vertical frame member and that are supported above the ground on wheels. After the dual tires are raised, the forks are rolled under the tires from the side, and the tires, including the wheels and drum, are then pulled off the axle to rest on the forks. While these dollies have been suitable for use in garages and shops, they have several drawbacks that render them unsuitable for use on the road.
First, the vertical support member attached at the end of the forks blocks access to the axle bolts when the dolly is rolled into position next to the tires. As a result, the dual wheels and the dolly must be moved in order to provide access to the axle for repair of brakes, seals, etc., sometimes requiring more than one person to safely do so. In addition, current wheel dollies are not easily disassembled for storage, requiring tools and a significant amount of time. Furthermore, when they can be disassembled, these dollies require substantial space for storage. Consequently, previous wheel dollies cannot be safely used by one person and they are not suitable for use on the road in an emergency or for storage on a vehicle.